guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Decapitate
This + Critical Thrust = new possible axe spike. (T/ ) 00:30, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :You lose all adrenaline AND energy... More like the finishing blow to a chain of axe attacks. 220.233.103.77 07:26, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :depending on how big the damage bonus is, this could be a very lethal skill. Final thrust for axe. --Xeeron 09:04, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::You're guaranteed a critical hit and the damage is +53 at 16 axe mastery, you're dealing well over 100 damage with this skill alone. Critical Thrust + this with -energy sword then switch to a 15^50 for 5 energy back. (T/ ) 12:16, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :::Erm, it's an axe skill but yes that would be possible (with axe) -Thomas 13:37, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Doh I knew it was an axe skill, I dont know why I wrote sword instead... (T/ ) 15:29, 22 September 2006 (CDT) Kinda begs for weapon swapping doesn't it? (+15%/-5 energy vamp axe/ fan (-5 energy) offhand for spikes then swap to zealous/ normal shield set for building energy and adrenaline). I think this utility from swapping is true of a number of Nightfall skills. Ether Prism comes to mind. :Because a critical hit is always maximum damage, destructive chop at 16 Axe Mastery will always do :(assuming +15% customized axe)plus deep wound :116/97/84 with 0 Strength against a target with 60/80/100 AL :123/104/90 with 9 Strength against a target with 60/80/100 AL :125/107/93 with 13 Strength against a target with 60/80/100 AL Delillo 22:55, 24 September 2006 (CDT) this skill always hits for a constant amount without taking into account sundering mods or enemy dmg redux ::Swap weapons? Why bother? Just use Critical Chop immediately before Destructive Chop... unless it has that terrible 1-second delay. Aw, damn. Does it? Tarinoc 00:36, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::Um... because you'd like to have some energy after using Destructive Chop maybe? Why lose energy you don't have to? Delillo 10:42, 4 October 2006 (CDT) ::::You lose all energy anyway >.> Boss has this in the floodplains. Below the center of the name on the map all the way to the south. --Fyren 00:42, 28 October 2006 (CDT) I can't belive nobody has said this, so in with the cliche... BOOM! Headshot!172.142.9.30 07:30, 25 November 2006 (CST) Skill Icon What is that skill icon? Is it Kanaxai? What is he doing on a Nightfall Skill Icon? --Zinger314 23:38, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :Kanaxai. Yes, Kanaxai. Because he owns that much. (T/ ) 08:39, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :: He looks to cool to be forgotten Tomoko :::Kanaxai is much, much skinnierWidowmaker 23:49, 17 October 2006 (CDT) I say he looks more like The Blasphemy. I dont think it is though. 64.59.144.26 16:47, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::::Sorry to say but i think it does look very much on it Tomoko Pink Angel 18:51, 5 January 2007 (CST) I think he looks a lot like a male norn to me-- (Talk) ( ) 12:17, 30 August 2007 (CDT) Almost overpowered This is eviscerate on steroids; but the lose all energy/adren balances it out. Barely. Gonna be a heap of fun. :im gunna cap this skill right away ehen nightfalls comes.... xD Time to revive my adren-only succor wammo :P Widowmaker 14:03, 16 October 2006 (CDT) :This looks like it could "finish off" a target with most of his life left.-Onlyashadow, Top 100 11:48, 20 October 2006 (CDT) Rename Article This skill is now called 'Decapitate', check the ingame store, under the Nightfall PVP Pack, click 'Skill List', Decapitate has the same icon as this, so i assume it got renamed, heheh, 'I'm using Decapitate on Headless Monster!' hmm.. o.O --Terrifi Cani 19:59, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :Done, after confirming it myself. Noob4sure 18:15, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Sorry about the reverts >.>-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 08:33, 30 October 2006 (CST) Lol such a silly name for a skill. So apparently you decapitate some guy at 480 health and he's still alive? Damn I knew my warrior was durable but WOW! (Not a fifty five 00:26, 1 November 2006 (CST)) Eviscerate doesn't kill people either...neither does Impale and those both sound fairly deadly... :Not even Concussion Shot kills the person, and they have an arrow through thier throat. Omgosh I used this and kept hitting for 100+ & deepwound on monks!-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 08:06, 2 November 2006 (CST) Not as Good as it Seems This skills seems so great at first doesn't it? I can get around 100+ dmg with an attack skill, great! But since I will loose all my Adrenaline and Energy I will use it as a finisher, say when the enemy is at 50% health or less. Wait a minute....isn't there already a skill which can do 100ish damage when the enemy is at half health? Yes it's called Final Thrust and it does cause you to lose all your adrenaline, but it leaves your energy alone. Also it is not an elite slot allowing to take another skill. But Decapitate causes Deep Wound too! Surely that must make up for it all. Well not so much, Deep Wound only affects on the next attack, which means you must smack the oppenent with more dmg, normally meaning 1.33 seconds before your next swing. The choice is of course yours to make when building your bar. Just realize that this skill is not the only warrior skill to give 100ish dmg, and that loosing all your adrenaline and energy is not something to scoff at. It's uses in PvE are limited as you cannot use it constantly on mobs. It's uses are limited in PvP becuase you cannot chain kill with it, after one kill you are useless for a time. I think the draw backs are too great for a skill which is basically a slightly buffed and heavily nerfed Axe version of Final Thrust.--Zev 11:35, 2 November 2006 (CST) Erm...final thrust needs to have the target under 100hp it also doesn't cause deepwound, so aside from the chance it won't even hit for 100 damage, it is also missing the deepwound. Decapitate just does more damage, sure there is the nrg and adrenaline drawback but if you want a ton of damage in one hit you're gonna have to trade off something-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 12:31, 2 November 2006 (CST) :: The point is that Decapitate is only good for one thing, finishing the enemy off. Use it too early and it's wasted, and your are left pretty useless as you wait for adren and energy to build. Therefore you will wait until the enemy is less then 50% health anyways. I doubt anyone will ever use this skill while the enemu has 50% or more health. It would be a waste. While it is a fun skill, it's over all use is diminished becuase of its small window of opportunity and it's large penalty. While it does do alot of dmg, it's uses are lacking. It only works as a finisher, but if used as a finisher one a single target in a mob of enemies in PvE, you are now empty to deal with the rest of the foes. And if you saved it for the very last enemy of the mob you now have an elite skill that is only usefull for killing off a single target who would die rather easily anyways against an entire party of people/henchies. ::If used in PvP, again yes this skill causes a large amount of dmg. But if you where to finish off one enemy on your opponent's team with Decap, you are now unable to continue your attacks as full strength. You cannot Sprint or Rush over to the next target. You cannot chain kill by using a Energy attack or use the leftover Adren from a spike to quickly rebuild and attack another foe. It may work fine in RA, but almost anything can work in RA if the right circumstances are met. In any competitive PvP Shock + Eviscerate +Exec laughs in Decaps face. ::There is not only a penalty of stats but a penalty of strategy and tactics. This skill is fun, and you can certainly use it to that effect. But it is not a efficent skill for PvE or PvP, just a fun skill.--Zev 14:11, 2 November 2006 (CST) :::You can use it as a "finisher" on a guy who still has most of his HP left, too. You hit Decapitate, a teammate hits Final Thrust. That's one massive, painful spike. — 130.58 (talk) 17:10, 17 November 2006 (CST) ::It's beautiful in combination, and as a finishing blow for targets with quite a lot of health remaining. In any case, my monk got whacked by this once in an AB. Once is quite enough, it was the shock of my life. *grin* Kessel 03:36, 23 November 2006 (CST) :That's half health, not 100 hp, Shadow. — 130.58 (talk) 17:10, 17 November 2006 (CST) This would be nice on a A/W using critical strikes and axes along with critical eye to gain 4 energy back whenever you use this that with a zealous mad can give you enough for another attack skill incase your target is not dead.--Coloneh RIP 22:20, 21 November 2006 (CST) :Follow up with Malicious for another crit? ;) — 130.58 (talk) 02:37, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::Inspired me to write User:Coloneh/Continuous Critical Axe Not even close to finished yet though.--Coloneh RIP 16:21, 24 November 2006 (CST) :::awwwww.... decapitate drains critical strikes, critical eye, and zealous energy to.--Coloneh RIP 20:14, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::::So the only thing you can use to follow the spike, pretty much, is a signet. — 130.58 (talk) 21:22, 24 November 2006 (CST) :::::Not true. Build up, Frenzy, Decapitate, Weapon Switch, Critical Chop, Sprint. I prefer evis, it's more flexible, but this is viable. --Silk Weaker 22:03, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::::::Just use this as the finisher. I modified that build to work still. Its a little less effective than it would have been.--Coloneh RIP 22:59, 24 November 2006 (CST) not as perfect as it seems? sheesh man warriors don't need energy that much as it seems for a decapitate build. finishing chop? i think not id go for this at the starting do critical chop...than keep spamming this. dies increible damage your just jealous. and final thrust? NO WAY does it do over 100 damage dude. plus 10 adrenaline final thrust aint in this league.--Shade Murtagh 21:31, 26 November 2006 (CST) :ACtually you wouldnt be able to start with this because of the high cost and final thrust can do well over 100 damage if you use it as a finisher, plus its not an elite so you can bring some other skills. but it is sword based so i wouldnt suggest trying to decide which is better.--Coloneh RIP 18:58, 1 December 2006 (CST) Parasitic Bond. They won't ever imagine what's coming... hehehehe. Tycn 01:47, 4 December 2006 (CST) :What? how does a cover hex make an axe attack better?--Coloneh RIP 23:55, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::Even the 1 pip of health degen provided by Parasitic Bond is enough to make Deep Wound fatal. You could use any other form of degen, but Parasitic Bond is relative harmless and no one's going to even think of removing it. Tycn 00:18, 6 December 2006 (CST) :::oooooo.... i see your point. I hadnt noticed since my build (its up there a little ways) uses sharpen daggers so I inflict bleeding when i use this.--Coloneh RIP 20:26, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::Health degen won't kill someone after a deepwound (given that they would have positive health without the deepwound). It is a known bug. If someone has negative health from deepwound, they can die from being hit for 0 or more damage, or not being healed to positive. Same thing goes for when Endure Pain ends. StatMan 23:25, 4 January 2007 (CST) This could potentially be used BEFORE critical chop or some other second attack if zelous anthem is up, or does the energy from that get drained too? :I would assume the energy is drained since the energy from critical strikes and zealous mods is drained.--Coloneh RIP 23:45, 6 December 2006 (CST) i was playing around with this skill in RA and killed a monk with SoR on himself and about 1/3 health...made me really respect this skill 66.64.170.14 09:32, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Weapon Swap Delay Isn't there a delay when you swap weapons, on the order of 1 second? I'd think your next attack would hit faster normally than to swap weapons, wait for the delay and then fire off a 1/2 second attack. Particularly when under IAS. :Not really you just need to time the switch between swings. --Mr crow 19:19, 15 December 2006 (CST) ::You don't need to time it. If you hit an attack skill and then your weapon set button, the swap will get queued. Swapping weapons would appear to wait for your current swing animation to finish. 1/2s activation skills like critical chop would normally cut this short, but since you'll need to weapon swap to get energy, decapitate -> swap -> critical chop will take noticably longer than whatever -> critical chop with no swap. --Fyren 20:00, 15 December 2006 (CST) ::: Errmm .. so the weapon swap delay is effectively the time the swing animation takes to finish? Is this included in the 1.33 swing time or more like an after-cast delay? --FatherOfMir 06:35, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::::I didn't look into it much, but the delay might be waiting for the swing to finish. I'd guess the time from hitting decapitate till the weapon swaps is 1.33s. --Fyren 17:38, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::::I don't know the figures for timing, but I weapon swap often and it can be a real pain, as swapping during a skill and then queueing another sometimes seems to cancel the swap. It's usually not too big a deal for me, but I imagine with the proposed set-up this could get rather annoying for this build until you've got used to it. RossMM 04:32, 16 January 2007 (CST) ::::::For interest sake, a weapon swap from -10 to +5 and 13 strength together with "You will die!", Enraging Charge and one Critical Chop will allow you to execute Decapitate twice in three swings assuming all conditions are met for the shout and stance. --FatherOfMir 02:24, 17 January 2007 (CST) Effective in PvP A W/Me combining this skill with physical resistance will literally be able to hunt other warriors in pvp. i suggest using these skills: Furious axe, decapitate, signet of stamina and rush. :lmao — Skuld 03:39, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::Not to poke more holes in the argument than there already are, but...Physical Resistance leaves you totally exposed to any Elemental damage (SF Ele), many if not most PvP players opt for some kind of Elemental weapon if they can't use Vampiric or Zealous or something better (re: Ebon upgrades), and, you'll end up canceling it with Rush. Also, Signet of Stamina ends as soon as you attack, pretty pointless if you're going to "hunt" Warriors. Lastly if you're a Warrior and your first priority target is other Warriors...then you need to get more PvP experience. :S Entropy 00:01, 5 January 2007 (CST) No, he has a point. I play a sword warrior, and sometimes bring ripost. If I blocked this, he would win, because the insuing laughter would knock me off my chair. StatMan 16:18, 25 June 2007 (CDT) Lol, yeah the above comment is a pretty lame build, and I really dont see anyone using this in pvp, and especially not in pve. I would suggest changign the skill do this: 10 adrenaline, no recharge, normal cast time. Lose all adrenaline, If this attack hits You do +1...50 dmg, always result in a critical hit, and knock down target foe. Why remove deep wound? because aside from weapon swapping and stuff like zealous derv enchant, + sig of pious light, theres really no way to effectively use this skill in msot war bars. Plus, deep wound? its your last attack. noone finishes a combo with deep wound. They do a deep wound, THEN soemthing liek final thrust. sooo.... let the war bring dismember then give them a new fancy effect like Kd. I say all of thsi cause id liek to see a mother e'fer bad arse axe elite that tops eviscerate, but this just isnt it. :( (68.63.233.200 17:37, 23 August 2007 (CDT)) What it looks like... Okay, maybe it's a really steroid-pumped Kanaxai with something that looks more like Victo's Axe than Kanaxai's Axe. Others say it looks very vaguely like The Blasphemy. Maybe it's something else. Let's just figure this out on the talk page rather than changing the main page repeatedly (comment on this comment with : to suggest a new guess or comment on an existing guess with :: to critique it)... — 130.58 (talk) 04:10, 6 January 2007 (CST) :My best guess: Eh, I don't really think it looks much like anything, to be honest. — 130.58 (talk) 04:10, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::A guy with a really cool, horned helmet... and massive guns. The Uglymancer 21:53, 13 January 2007 (CST) Well, after comparing Kanaxai, The Blasphemy's and the Decapitate Icon I was able to give proves that the skill's icon is the blasphemy and not kanaxai. Look lower from the character's waist line, you will see a weird shaped hips, its actually not his hips its his armor just like The Blasphemy has. A prove that show that the character in the skill' icon isn't Kanaxai is that Kanaxai has a weird thing on his left shoulder but you don't see anything special in the skill's icon and another prove is that Kanaxai has some shining tattoos on his left side of the body that you don't see in the skill's icon. But there's still a weird issue that I couldn't figure out completely, its the monster's horns, they have the shape of kanaxai's horns and not The Blasphemy's. A solution to this problem is the angle that you see the monster, maybe at this angle you see the horns differently. :the only way this looks like the blasphemy is that it has horns. the blasphemy has gicant armor that dosnt really comme off, the character in the icon has no uppr body armor and wields an axe that looks identical to kanaxai.--Coloneh RIP 17:02, 16 January 2007 (CST) ::It's always reminded me of the Balrog from Lord of the Rings. Yeh, doesn't use an axe, but the horns, black shadow, glowing eyes... Meh. Entropy 17:06, 16 January 2007 (CST) Zealous Renewal It goes perfectly with this skill. Use Signet of Pious Light to end it and gain energy after you've used Decap. Vital Boon is a really great heal if you got Sig of Pious light too. You can have high points in Strength for a somewhat long-lasting Burst of aggression, since Vital Boon + Pious Sig heal for so much even with a low rank in Earth prayers. P A R A S I T I C 19:28, 6 January 2007 (CST) Combine with Zealous Anthem. If you use Zealous Anthem with only 6 motivation( and gain 4 energy ), and a zealous axe mod, you gain 5 energy after using Decapitate, right? If you now add a -5 energy axe, and a +5 energy axe, you can instantly gain 15 energy, and can be used for aditional spiking skills. I can't play GW right now, so I cannot test it out.--62.235.153.85 09:42, 8 January 2007 (CST) :Zealous anthem won't help. Decapitate's energy loss happens after the gain from anything that triggers on hit. --Fyren 09:48, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::Zealous anthem works since it 'gathers' energy which is gained by the user after the enchantment ends, which in turn is accomplished by using signet of pious light after using Decapitate. Its a good idea, but rather difficult to implement succesfully. (Or rather, it was for me.. :) 196.209.254.2 08:18, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::That would be zealous vow. --Fyren 08:20, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::::Oops, sry noticed and tried to fix but you were too quick for me. :)196.209.254.2 08:22, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::::That would be Zealous Renewal SnowWhiteTan 01:46, 13 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Oops. --Fyren 04:38, 13 February 2007 (CST) How about combining this with a Zealous Weapon and a stance like Flail for increased attack speed. Start Flail off then Decapitate and you'll be back in energy and adrenaline in no time. Ajax Baby Eater 18:21, 16 January 2007 (CST) I think with 33% IAS you attack about every second. That means about 5 seconds until you have enough energy for a axe attack, and 4 for adrenalin. In my book, thats quite a long time. A Ele could cast a long casting spell like Meteor Shower on you and have no fear of you interupting them. StatMan 16:22, 25 June 2007 (CDT) deep wound what i dont understand is why you all seem to think the deep wound is somehow awesome...my reasoning here is: *this skill can only be used as a spike finisher, thus the target is already dead once the deep wound is applied. *this is a spike finisher and the main component of a spike is a deep wound, it is most useful at the start of the spike and this applies it at the end, uselessly. IMO, final thrust is better, the energy stays fine so you can use for great justice or whatever afterwards, and you can use the now-free elite slot for another skill. Final thrust is way better, and i dont even use it cus I prefer dragon slash. So this skill is useless, and thats not counting its FAILURE to do anything remotely useful in pve, I vote this skill as lame, anything could clomp this (clomp being a word i just made up, but i think it works). ::Soqed Hozi:: 15:03, 31 January 2007 (CST) I've used sun moon slash, galrath slash, silverwing slash, dragon slash and flail with a furious mod to have 4/5 hits be a attack skill. The spike potential (since each hit does about 60-80) isn't as great, only because it doesn't cause a deepwound and doesn't automatically critical, but the damage is the same. Final thrust does more pure damage(+86 vs +42 if target is below 50%) on the target. I don't know about the rest of you warriors, but I use my energy to build adrenilin, with skills like enraging charge, "to the limit", or anything else. One use of enraging charge can give you 4+1 strikes of adrenilin when you hit, to make up for some of the adrenlin lost by final thrust. StatMan 12:03, 3 February 2007 (CST) Idea Sort of got the idea while fiddling with Entropy's idea of the Twin Moon Sweep Hammer build. If you have excellent timing of skills, you could actually make a D/W, keep track of attacks so that once Decapitate is used, Guiding Hands ends, giving you Energy back. Then, follow up with Critical Chop. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:14, 2 February 2007 (CST) OR you could use one of the signets that dervishs have that remove an enchantment. I am pretty sure they have one that heals and recharges instantly if it removes an enchantment. StatMan 12:03, 3 February 2007 (CST) :You mean, something along these lines? The Unrealist 04:14, 4 February 2007 (CST) Burst of Aggression Whoever wrote that this combines well with Burst should have tried it out - I barely get Decapitate charged from 0 Adren before Burst drains away the adren. Half the time Decapitate is interupted due to the adren drain. --Dragonaxe 23:46, 11 February 2007 (CST) :You time BoA to end slightly after you hit with Decapitate, not use it all the time... Shido 22:34, 14 February 2007 (CST) Notes/revert The two largest notes were the same note. They say "weapon swap so you have energy." I combined it into one. Saying decapitate is good for it's "gratuitous spike" is pure fluff and not useful. Saying you should follow up with critical chop because it's fast can go for any axe elite. --Fyren 19:43, 24 February 2007 (CST) : I thought the note should stay there, you removed more than just the spike capacity, you also removed the note about bringing a person to half health with this skill. I won't edit this anymore, do what you want. Jebus 14:51, 25 February 2007 (CST) ::The damage versus various armor levels is listed in the first note. Even against 60 AL, you're only doing 125 damage. Even throwing in vampiric, orders, anthem of envy, and sundering won't push that up to 240+. --Fyren 15:41, 25 February 2007 (CST) ::: The damage values do not include the additional damage of deep wound. To a person who missed the deep wound part, or is ignorant of its effects, the notes are now misleading. --FatherOfMir 03:57, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::::By that standard, to a person who doesn't understand deep wound, the skill description is misleading. --Fyren 04:06, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :::::by that standard all of the pages on this site are misleading, because they do not include the whole text of the wiki and they could be misinterperated by anyone reading them backwards (or at 3:20 am). --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 04:11, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::And by that standard the original note about bringing a person to half health was in fact quite applicable. --FatherOfMir 06:52, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Zealous Renewal I tried using this skill with Zealous renewal and it actually worked pretty well. I used Zealous Renewal, Burst of Agrression, Decapitate, Signet of Pious Light, Critical Chop. When I timed it right, I didn't even have to use Signet, but I used it just in case. --Rickyvantof 08:47, 28 February 2007 (CST) Can use it with pious haste, too. Activate pious haste, and it'll end Zealous Renewal faster than it'll end itself. Hm thats pretty clever :)--Blade (talk| ) 09:17, 28 February 2007 (CST) I think my warrior might try that. if i ever get around to finishing "Hunted!"--Coloneh RIP 21:06, 28 February 2007 (CST) :the idea was posted above ~Soqed Hozi~ 16:10, 24 April 2007 (CDT) ::While indeed this effect works to regain energy after the spike, I have used this combo to that effect and been underwhelmed. Okay, I have know wasted two slots and many points to regain my energy, when the only two energy skills on my bar are a Enraging charge and possibly Crit Chop or another energy attack. Heck, I may not even have an energy attack. In PvE (even in insane high end areas)mobs die quickly from focus fire, and a good decap at less than 50% will kill if not from your dmg, than the follow up of an ally. I think many people have joygasms at the idea of "killing a baddie all by myself" (look what I can do!!). If you are using decap to finish, then let you team mates catch the final tidbits if anything is left, or your auto attacks. Wasting points and skill slots to gain a chunk of energy when it is unneeded is just awful. If your build was something along the lines of (("Rez/Enraging Charge/Heal Sig/Flail/Decap/Executioners/Penetrating/Utility=distracting,griffon's,endurepain/sig o stamina/For Great Justice!")) then you really don't have any major concerns for energy. Use Decap, accept the energy loss, don't gimp your build just to trey and get some Energy back. Using Zealous Renewal can net you all your energy back in a flash, but you don't have any real reason for needing it so bad. meh, but I'm just tired and I'm ranting.--Zev 12:26, 29 April 2007 (CDT)--142.167.25.1 12:23, 29 April 2007 (CDT) ::::thinking on this page is for PvP, PvE I wouldnt waste my axe elite on this skill, I would prefer triple chop for that. ~Soqed Hozi~ 13:42, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Possible Synergy I'm not sure if this has been suggested or not... This combo seems pretty simple... Use a normal chain, leading to Decapitate... But before USING it, cast "For Great Justice," so you'll recover faster from the lack of adrenaline, and also, use Flail just before using, and just to make your recovery even faster, throw up a Furious Axe Haft, and you got yourself some wicked fast adrenal recovery... And then you're basically free to use whatever. Use a lot of lower costing skills with this... Eviscerate -> Decapitate alone does massive damage... You don't need much else. =p Use like Axe Rake and Axe Twist for some Deep Wound damage... Just a thought (Don't wanna sign in) 71.234.213.235 23:29, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :except you have 2 skills that would otherwise not be on your bar just to hold this skill up. the cost is too mcuh to use effectivly. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:36, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::Eviscerate -> Decapitate would be pretty good, so it's a shame they're both elite :¬p I think you mean Executioner's Strike. RossMM 15:38, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah that's it. My bad. ><;;; I think it'd be well worth it to use those skills for the massive amount of dmg that skill can put out.. And Axe Rake and Axe Twist are only if you wanna dd insult to energy, otherwise I'd suggest much cheaper attacks with more benefit. 71.234.213.235 00:53, 6 May 2007 (CDT) wait a second Does decapitate means killing someone by cutting their head of, I added a trivia on that, but the game doesn't function that way? --Dark Paladin X 18:07, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :its artistic — Skuld 18:09, 10 May 2007 (CDT) ::Its related skills Dismember and Eviscerate are similar in that regard. RossMM 18:54, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Undocumented buff... It has a 1/2 activate time O_o! P A R A S I T I C 20:45, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :I think it was unintentional, they applied the buff that was supposed to go on Agonizing Chop. --Macros 20:47, 15 June 2007 (CDT) skill cap fun (and an idea) i went to cap Signet of Judgment on my mo/war, and took some weird build with Decapitate. after the cap i went to kill some other stuff, and never thought of the fact that a signet can follow up on Decapitate very well. I haven't seen anything like this on the talk page yet, so i thought i'd just point it out (even if it is just for the W/Mo's with Bane Sig) :Your monk has decapitate? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 17:00, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::Your monk even uses decapitate? Oo —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 17:05, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :It's too bad SoJ is Elite, otherwise that is not a half bad combo...Big bonus damage, Deepwound, and KD on the same skillbar! W/Mo probably wouldn't be the best for that idea, though, since Bane Signet is really your only non-Elite choice for a decent signet...and Bane Signet is meh. I'm thinking W/A maybe, and Signet of Malice is a nice followup to your automatic Deepwound. If someone put Weapon of Shadow on you, you could take Signet of Shadows too. Maybe W/Me with Unnatural Signet for a huge spike... (T/ ) 17:00, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::That's using your noggin. Rather than trying to gain energy back, we should be looking at Signets to take our opponents down without energy. I think you guys might be on to something. DancingZombies 19:15, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :::Ether Sig, duh--Darksyde Never Again 23:39, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Castigation Sig for extra dmg and some energy back, duh. Obviousness ftw. xP--†Fallen† 22:32, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Using Vampiric or Attacker's Insight Does the extra dmg from vampiric weapon trigger the dw? what about conjure etc? Another idea would be to use attacker's insight to make your next energy attack "free" If so you can chain the combo with critical chop. (nicely enough they've similar recharge) Now does attacker's insight trigger on adrenaline based skill? If so... all the better you can apply it before 4 attack-long chain. Comments? Vampiric isn't damage so it deosn't trigger DW, conjures apply damage before the actual attack. And the idea would work, but Decapitate is useless and you might as well use Eviscerate. 220.101.138.140 02:37, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :Any kind of life loss (degen, lifesteal) will trigger deepwound IIRC. The Hobo 02:49, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::I'm pretty sure degen doesn't trigger it, despite what the wiki said. Lifesteal, not so sure. 220.101.138.140 04:42, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Weakness I wouldn't ever use this in PvP. This(and a pair of good reflexes) attack can be blocked with Riposte/Deadly riposte. Plus he is struck by X damage, leaving him "exhausted". I tried this with Deadly riposte and bam! blocked, Damaged, bleeding, no energy, no adrenaline. However, this skill is very effective of finishing torment creatures off, as they are likely attempting to make a replicate of themselves. It's an option. But still, i'd rather use Final thrust/Thrill of victory as a finisher. :If you use Riposte or Deadly Riposte in PvP, you phail. No offense. :) Blaze 19:38, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::Not if the user is a caster... --Kale Ironfist 00:34, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::Lol, just lol... Blaze 06:39, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Care to elaborate? Rispostes aren't that bad for a caster to use. It's not that good either, but it's not insta-phail. --Kale Ironfist 07:20, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I'd prefer Shield Bash over that, but they both work good 'nuf. Attack blocked = gud -- -- (s)talkpage 07:24, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::I don't think this person was talking about a caster. It must be some PvE-tank-build which he used in Random Arenas. You know, those tards that bring Dolyak Signet, Warrior's Endurance and all that crap. Also, on a caster, I never used Ripostes. Neither have I ever seen it. Return, Dark Escape, Shield Bash, Bane Signet and all that, but no Ripostes. And! To quote: "this attack can be blocked with Riposte/Deadly Riposte. Can! As if you can read the opponents mind and skill bar and know when he's using that attack skill. Blaze 08:27, 5 October 2007 (UTC)